EndlesslyEternally
by shajira
Summary: Feel the pain, the heartaches, the anguish and the magical love that defied time and death…
1. Prologue: The Lovers

Endlessly…Eternally…

By:Shajira

Summary: Feel the pain, the heartaches, the anguish and the magical love that defied time and death…

Disclaimers:I do not own CCS, yeah that's sad. And another thing, THIS plot is not entirely mine.

Author's Notes: Hi, guyzzz….I know that starting another fic will surely make my updates slower than usual…but hey, this story has been bugging me since Sunday night preventing me from reviewing for my exams…

Just hope you will like this one…

-----OoO-----

Prologue: The Lovers

-----OoO----

"Syaoran!"

A man with chestnut brown hair twirled around only to be greeted by a tight hug from his emerald-eyed beloved. He knew she would come. He's been expecting her.

It is inevitable for this confrontation to come.

"I…I'm glad I found you here…" she whispered brokenly. She is sobbing…

The twenty-year old guy called Syaoran Hiiragizawa instinctively wrapped his arms around the fragile body of the love of his life and crushed her in tight hug matching the one she gave him. He really hates it every time she cries, especially if he's the one causing it. "Ssshhh…Please, Ying Fa, don't cry…"

"No! Please don't tell me to stop coz you know that I can not…and I need to…" she cried in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt wet. But he didn't care.

"I love you, Little Wolf…please tell me we'll be together no matter what…"

"Ying…Sakura, you know we c-can't----"

"No! You lie! You told me you love me. You love me, Syaoran---"

"Sakura…"

Syaoran tried to soothe Sakura Li who's now frantically sobbing…crying hysterically. She wouldn't let go of him. And god only knows how much he wanted to be with her forever and never let go.

But what must be done should be done. Even if it hurts.

"Sakura…we should stop this. Our relationship isn't going anywhere," Syaoran fought his way to say those words…and tried not to let his own tears fall. Those words are like knives piercing his own heart.

Sakura raised her tear-strained face and looked straight into Syaoran's amber eyes. No matter how much he tries, his eyes would never betray what he feels…for her. Right now, they spoke of pain…

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I…" Syaoran breathed heavily. "…Go home, Sakura."

"Syaoran, look at me, damn it!"

"Sakura, please…If it's hard for you, it's harder for me. Just…go."

Sakura just shook her head with all the stubbornness she has. "You're gravely mistaken if you think you can easily shoo me away. I won't leave until I learn the truth."

"There's no truth to learn, Sakura."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know the reason."

"Well, that whole pointless relationship thing is plain bullshit! Did Grandpa talk you into ignoring me?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Try me, Syaoran. I know these things. I can feel it when something is not right."

He just looked away.

Sakura just cursed again. All the words she never imagined she could utter are freely coming out of her mouth…as is they are enjoying the opportunity of her exploding. "What did he tell you? There's no use lying to me. You know how stubborn I could get. Why did you agree to him?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. There's no use hiding the truth. "He told me to keep away from you…"

"Oh," she groaned.

"He _begged_ me…**actually** begged me…he said he has nothing against me…that mother raised me well. But he doesn't want us to continue our relationship. Friendly or otherwise. But I know it was because of the feud between the Hiiragizawa's and the Li's…even though the engagement of Eriol and Tomoyo already sealed it. At first, I didn't agree. You know I will fight for our love, right?" With that said, he smiled slightly. "But he said something that me come to a halt."

"What?"

"The mighty Cheng Li said, and I may quote, "Do not make me hate my granddaughter, Xiao Lang. I already disowned my own son. I can always do that to my youngest granddaughter. I know Ying Fa wouldn't mind losing her inheritance. But can your conscience take having another feud between our families?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Just because of that…You chose to separate us? You refused to fight for our love?"

Syaoran shook his head as he took yet another deep breath. "Listen, Sakura. For how many years, Cheng disowned Xenon, your father, because he married your mother, Nadeshiko, instead of my mother, Yelan who is a Hiiragizawa. I know he could do that to you. And your sister will also get affected coz I know that Tomoyo will always be on your side. And gain, there will be another feud causing Tomoyo and Eriol's engagement to be dissolved. And I can't do that to the three of you. Eriol is my cousin, Tomoyo is like a sister to me, and you…" Syaoran didn't have the courage to continue what ever Sakura is to him. It only hurts more. "Cheng is right. He already lose a son, he doesn't have deserve to lose a granddaughter. My conscience couldn't take that."

"Damn your conscience! How about me? Who gave you the right to decide for myself? Not you, not Cheng, nobody!" she angrily said. "I am the only one who can decide for myself."

"I only thought what is best," Syaoran replied. "It would be selfishness on my part to sacrifice you, Tomoyo, and Eriol after all the years of having the feud between our families. I know you loved me…"

"And I still do, Syaoran…" she whispered softly.

Syaoran momentarily closed his eyes. "I'd rather sacrifice my own feelings."

Sakura could hardly see Syaoran anymore because of the tears blurring her vision.

"Go home, Sakura. It's big mistake seeing each other."

"Coward!" she shouted. "I love you. I'm not ashamed of telling that to the whole world. All my life I live without Cheng and everything was perfectly normal. If dad didn't die, I would never have met him…But you killed me when you stopped seeing me, Syaoran, and I stopped living since then. It's so painful to have your beloved ignore you without knowing what you have done wrong," she cried brokenly.

In one swift move, he has her again in his arms. "Don't cry, love," he whispered in agony.

"Tell me, Syao, I need to hear it."

"I love you, Sakura."

"But you are still going to send me away, aren't you?"

"Love…"

"I never had a man in my life, Syaoran, never had a lover. Send me back home now and I'll give myself to whoever I first come across with."

Syaoran's features turned stony. He held her tightly around the shoulders. "Damn you! You wouldn't!"

"Y-yes, I'll be damned…if I wouldn't do that…" but she never finished her sentence. Syaoran already claimed her lips in a fierce kiss.

"You will never do that!" he told her hoarsely. "Just the thought of other men touching you makes me wanna commit murder."

"Don't send me back then, Syaoran, please…"

"What should I do with you, love?" There's agony in his voice and eyes again.

Since the time she sneaked out of the Li Mansion it was only now that Sakura managed to smile. Syaoran is weakening his resolved.

"If you don't know what you should do with me there's no problem. I know exactly what to do with you. Leave it to me, darling," she smiled wickedly. She pulled his head down and kissed him fully on the lips.

Nothing can keep them apart. She'll make sure of that…

-----OoO----

Alright, explanations time…The plot is not entirely mine coz after glancing at the book my all-time fave writer wrote an idea struck me like lightning. Why don't I put my fave characters in my fave story? But of course, I will be putting some of my own ideas and some twist here and there…

If you can see, this story started with a prologue, meaning I'm just introducing the whole story (coz there are SIX books concerning the original story) and I think I'll be having 3 or 4 parts for the prologue and maybe over 15 chapters for the main story…yeah, pretty long, and that's the reason why I'm already starting this with Sakura LI and Syaoran HIIRAGIZAWA already loving each other.

I'm warning you, guyzz, this is a pretty complicated story and it is already giving me headache on how to fit CCS characters in the Kristine (Book Series) characters that's why it needed a really MAJOR twist but still following the plotline…gets? Don't worry, I didn't get it either.

I will answer any questions you have to clarify things but please don't ask me about the entire storyline coz as the story progresses, each question will be answered and each secret will be revealed. And if you noticed, there were already many hints in this chapter but still unorganized but in the next chappie (I guess) they will be explained further.

This is my first time in writing a fic like this…I mean I don't really do MAJOR suspense and tragedy type of fic with a RATING like THIS so please be patient and…supportive. That's all I need to continue this one. Thank you.

Mwahugzzz,

HOPEFUL Shaji


	2. prologue: the feud and the death

Well, I'm happy that some of you really liked the beginning although it's really confusing but as you can see I'm trying my best to explain everything, bit by bit…Thank you for all the reviews.

And btw, Sakura and Syaoran made love in the last chapter, I just didn't put the lemon coz…well, I don't know how to write one, ehehehe

-----OoO-----

Prologue: The Feud and Death

-----OoO------

Upon hearing the news, a woman with warm brown eyes attacked her only son with a hug enough to break his bones. Smiling in amusement, Syaoran kissed his mother's forehead. This particular woman he loves so much seldom cries.

"I can't understand you. I thought you would be happy if Sakura and I will end up together?" he joked.

"They are called tears of joy, you idiot," Yelan playfully slapped her son on the arm. "Call up your cousin. You, Sakura, Eriol and I will tell Cheng about your engagement."

But even before Syaoran could move, his cellphone started to ring. "It's Eriol," he said with a chuckle. Perfect timing. "I better tell him the good news," he declared before leaving to answer the call outside.

It was now Sakura and Yelan's turn to smile in amusement. Syaoran was like a little schoolboy. God, he's so excited. The only thing missing is him hopping up and down all over the place.

"Oh my God, my **little** boy is getting married," Yelan exclaimed that made Sakura to giggle. "Welcome to the family, Sakura."

"I'm glad it's not a problem to be a Hiiragizawa."

"Of course, you've always been family just like your sister Tomoyo," the old yet as beautiful as ever dark head woman said. Then smiled faintly as if to remember something. "You and Syaoran will fulfill my and Xenon's dream…"

Sakura automatically understood what she's talking about. It was the feud and the failed engagement.

"Definitely," Yelan added as if to convince herself more than in Sakura's case. She has this faraway expression etched on her face.

"You think this would even seal more the feud between the families?" Sakura asked softly.

"I hope so, child. I could still remember the root of all of this and it would be best if a friendship ended by an engagement will be mended by also an engagement."

"Yelan-san, if you don't mind…can you tell me again why in the first place that feud ever happened?"

Yelan motioned Sakura to sit next to her which she gladly did. "Well, the Hiiragizawa's and the Li's had always been friends. The two families then decided it would be best if Xenon and I will be married to each other. And I happily agreed coz, you know, I was in love with him. Xenon, though reluctant, agreed, too. I knew he cared for me. And I was even happier then."

Sakura nodded. She knows how it feels to know that you'll be married to the man of your dreams.

"But a month before the wedding, I just heard the news that he got another woman pregnant and married her. It was your mother, Sakura. Maybe he loved Nadeshiko even more than what he felt for me.

"My father was enraged when he learned that Xenon couldn't marry me anymore. I was a daddy's girl and he knew that I was totally heartbroken. He wanted to talk some sense to your father but couldn't find him so he confronted Cheng instead and accidentally shot your grandfather. One of Cheng's bodyguards acted on impulse. He shot my father and he died.

"And that was the start of more than two decades of this feud."

Sakura squeezed the hand of her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Syaoran and I will make sure that everything's going to be fine."

"I'm truly delighted that it was you my son chose. How I wish Syaoran's father could witness your wedding…"

Sakura wanted to know, since the first time she met Yelan, who Syaoran's father is. But even before she could ask, the love of her life walked into the room…her fatherless little wolf…

------OoO-----

For the first time, the mighty Cheng Li looked so powerless when faced with Yelan, Sakura and Syaoran.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Xiao Lang."

"We love each other, Grandpa. Please give us your permission and blessings," Sakura begged.

The old man shook his head wearily. He then looked at her and Yelan. "Leave us alone. I want to talk to Xiao Lang privately."

Sakura stood up. "No, grandpa. Whatever it is you're telling him you have to say it with my presence."

"Cheng, why do you have top hinder their happiness?" Yelan calmly asked.

"Yelan, of all people, you know why…Please, Ying Fa, leave us."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Please, just wait for us outside."

Sakura reluctantly left the study room. Something might happen again. The last time the two talked, it was almost the end of her and Syaoran.

---

"Calm down, Sakura. Cheng couldn't do anything again. Maybe he just wanted to make sure that you and Syaoran really love each other," Yelan tried to reassure.

"Grandpa could say that in our presence."

Rika, a beautiful redhead and one of Sakura's cousins, approached her with a glass of water in hand. "Take a seat, Sakura. You're only making things worse if you continue pacing. You might breakdown any moment."

Sakura is really nervous. She can feel that something wrong is going to happen. And why on earth are Eriol and Tomoyo still not here? They promised to come.

And why are Syaoran and Cheng taking so long inside the room?

-----OoO-----

"This is another dirty trick, Cheng! A very cruel trick!" Syaoran, who's expression is unimaginable, shouted.

"Xiao Lang…Xiao Lang…if that's not true, then why do you think I don't want you and Ying Fa together?"

"That's not true," he dangerously stated. "Death is sweeter compared to your so-called truth!" Agony, anger, pain, confusion…mixed emotions etched themselves on his face.

Cheng took a deep breath. He leaned his head on the swivel chair as if showing that by telling **that** to Syaoran took all his energy…his power. "Believe it, Xiao Lang. If I can do0 something about it…if money could only change the truth…I'd have done it ages ago just for **you**."

"Then why didn't you tell me the first time we met? God, that was two years ago! When Ying Fa and I first met!"

"I was afraid you would hate me, Xiao Lang."

What? The formidable Cheng Li was afraid he would hate him? And why, oh, why, does **everything** seem true?

"And I really hate you for this, Cheng! I can never forgive you for this!"

"I intend on telling you the truth when I die. So that your hatred wouldn't reach me anymore."

"You should have told me ages ago! And I wanna kill you right this moment, do you know that?" he roared. He wanna bang his head on the wall…he couldn't help the tears that fall…"I alone could survive the truth…but what about **Sakura**? You should have said it sooner!"

The old man's eyes widened. "Xiao Lang…You can't mean that…no, Xiao Lang! Tell me nothing happened, please." Cheng is not almost breathing as he awaits the next words of Syaoran.

"Yes. YES! And If I could only do something…If money could only have the way…I would alter time and make things back the way they used to be."

Cheng couldn't take it anymore. He clutched his own chest…as if wanting to snatch his own heart. He moaned in agony…

Xiao Lang immediately stood up and held the old man. He momentarily forgot his anger. "What are you feeling? Are you okay?"

The old man closed his eyes then opened them again to reveal the tears streaming his face. He took Syaoran's hand and placed it on his own chest. "For…Forgive me, Xiao Lang…"

"No, forgive me…I was angry. I didn't mean what I said," Syaoran whispered as he endures the tightening of his chest.

Cheng tried to smile. "I know…Xiao Lang, I know…and I know you understand me…but my granddaughter…"

"Please, don't talk. I'll bring you to the hospital." He quickly opened the door and shouted for help. "Sakura, call up the pilot. We'll take Cheng to the city hospital!"

------OoO------

Cheng Li was immediately placed in intensive care. Outside, Syaoran was a loner. Even Sakura couldn't reach him. He doesn't want to talk to anyone.

After a few hours, the doctor came out. "He is very weak. The attack is fatal. Who is Yelan among you?"

Everyone started at one another. Syaoran raised his head. The doctor continued. "The patient wants to speak to her."

Ten minutes after Yelan talked to him, Cheng Li passed away.

----OoO----

Oh my, this fic is turning me into my SERIOUS self! But I hope you now understood the feud although a bit of it is still missing…

Stay tuned for the next chappie where you'll learn the truth! And please review.

Mwahugzzz,

SHAJIRA


	3. prologue: the truth

Well, due to some unexpected reviews I received yesterday which turned me into gaga mode, here's Shaji once again to bring ya the late3st addition to Endlessly…Eternally!!!!

Read on

-----OoO-----

Prologue: The Truth

-----OoO-----

Not even once did Syaoran ever visit Cheng Li's funeral. After the declaration that he was dead, no one ever dared talking, much less, coming near the amber-eyed man. Syaoran refused to speak to anyone. Even to Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt more sorrowful than ever. This is the time she most needed Syaoran but she can't penetrate the thick walls he built between them.

After three days, the body of Cheng Li was cremated and the ashes were put in an expensive Chinese jar. It was placed in the family mausoleum beside his beloved, Emerald Li.

There were only a few more people left outside the Li mausoleum when Sakura noticed Syaoran. He was meters away from her and was under an old tree. His hands were in his jeans pocket. She ran to her fiancé but when he saw her he started walking away.

"Syaoran, please!"

He stopped and stared at her. She stared at him too as she tried to catch her breath. She noticed the growing stubbles on his face and the darkening of portion below his eyes. In just three days, he doesn't look like the Syaoran she knew anymore.

"Listen to me, Sakura," he said without any emotion. Sakura felt like she is facing a stranger. "I'm ending whatever relationship we have. This is the last time we'll ever meet."

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt them burn with tears; her knees turn into jelly. He can't be serious. This is not true. "Y-you don't mean it, Syaoran…"

"You better believe it."

Sakura saw the truth in his eyes and that's what hurt most. "I…know you're upset. All of us are. You blame yourself. Grandpa's death is not your fault."

"Goodbye, Sakura," he told her one last time. This is it. He finally walked away from her…forever.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The restlessness, tension, pain…all mixed emotions made her weak. Her body trembled and she collapsed.

Syaoran stopped when he heard **somebody** dropped to the ground. He immediately neared Sakura and bridal carried her. He wanted to hurt himself for hurting her…he wanted to cry when he looked at her pale ghostly face.

Eriol and the others saw and approached them. Including Xander, the man Cheng chose for his granddaughter. They were all worried. Syaoran chose to give Sakura to Xander. Casting one last glance at his sleeping angel, he close his eyes then opened them again. "Take care of her," he told Xander.

He walked away.

-----OoO-----

When Sakura woke up, she was in her room. She saw a violet raven-haired woman beside her with worried amethyst eyes. It is her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo gently asked.

"I'm, dying inside, Moyo," she cried. "I wish I hadn't woken u…there's nothing to wake up for…"

Tomoyo breathed deeply. She caressed her sister's auburn mane. "Ssshhh…remember when we were still kids? We used not to go out of the house every time it rains. We used to sit beside the window, waiting for the sun to come out. We would always go out and greet the sunshine once the rain stopped, remember? After the storm, the sun shines brightly and the brightly colored rainbow appears…"

"I only want to see Syaoran. Only him, Tomoyo, only him," she continued sobbing.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No one can penetrate the wall Syaoran built around him, Sakura. Even Yelan and Eriol. Even me. No one knows why Syaoran is acting like that. Maybe he really blames the death of Grandpa to himself."

"He shouldn't do that, Tomoyo. And he doesn't need to end what's between us. I can't live with that," she hysterically stated. She can't live knowing something is missing…a part of her life…of herself.

Her heart.

Tomoyo stood up and got a bottle of something to calm her down and a glass of water. "Drink this, it will help you calm down."

Sakura took the pills and drank the water. "It would be better if you gave me all the pills. I'll appreciate it a lot."

"That's great cowardness, Sakura. Wanting to end your life like that. What about other people who loves you? Me, Eriol, mother, Rika and a lot more people. We love you, don't we?" her tears are threatening to fall as she said those.

Sakura hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hush, Cherry Blossom. Next week, I'll tell Eriol that we'll tour Europe. We will entertain friends. And Xander, Sakura, he cares a lot for you. He's checking on you every hour."

"I like him, Tomoyo, but he isn't a replacement of Syaoran. I don't want to use him. It is unfair…for…him."

The pills are working. Sakura fell asleep again. Tomoyo touched her forehead. "Sleep for now, Sakura…" she whispered then stood up. She took the pills with her then went out of the room. Just to be safe.

-----OoO-----

Sakura woke up the next day. Her body felt light but her emotions are still down. She quickly took a bath and got dressed. Today is the reading of Cheng Li's last will and testament. She isn't interested but for the sake of her family she would show up.

Everyone is already present when she entered the study room. From Eriol and another lawyer, Atty. Touya Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Rika and her husband Yoshiyuki (fine, he's Terada-sensei but in here he's just three years older than Rika), Naoko, another cousin of hers and Rika's sister, with her husband of four months Mika (I've read a lot of fics of Mika being Naoko's lover), the widowed Selena Sasaki, Cheng's only daughter and sister to Xenon, and the most trusted butler Wei.

Nadeshiko is not present. Even in Cheng's death, she still couldn't accept the fact that he took her two precious daughters away from her. Cheng didn't like her for his only son. When Cheng finally traced them after 19 years, it was too late. Xenon already died 17 years ago because of a freak accident. And even in his deathbed, he refused to contact his own father. And that was what Nadeshiko continued to do. Cheng took Sakura and Tomoyo in return.

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo. Everyone looked at her, sympathizing.

"Are you alright, princess?" Mika asked her using his endearment for his baby cousin-in-law. Sakura smiled at him to cease his from worrying. Mika is like a big brother to her just like Eriol and Yoshiyuki to her.

After some preliminaries, Atty. Hiiragizawa showed the documents to the lawyer next to him to show everyone the legalities. Atty. Kinomoto nodded and Eriol proceeded to read the will.

Eriol cleared his throat. "This testament is legal and binding. Date: April 16, 2001. This was made when Tomoyo and Ying Fa Li were properly proclaimed as Li's and for the first time in twenty years the Li's and Hiiragizawa's gathered, and daresay, reunited. The only new here are the ones Cheng Li added for Mika Wong after his marriage with Naoko Sasaki."

Eriol first read the considerable amount Cheng left to Wei for the butler's loyal years of service to the Li family and for all the loyal and senior employees of the Li Group of Companies.

"The large part of Hacienda Emerald, specifically the fruit plantation and Emerald Hotel and Resort, are all inherited by his only daughter, Selena Li Sasaki. It is clearly stated that all these will be inherited and equally divided to her daughters, Rika Sasaki Terada and Naoko Sasaki Wong, when time comes," Eriol continued as he spared a glance at Selena who is wiping her tears.

"Ying Fa and Tomoyo Li will each receive 15 percent share of stocks in the Li companies. The mansions in mainland Hong Kong and Beijing, China will be also received by the siblings…"

In that part, Sakura cleared her throat and tried to catch Eriol's eyes but he refused to look at her.

"And you, Mika Wong, will receive 5 percent share of stocks just like Yoshiyuki Terada. I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, will also get 5 percent once I married Tomoyo Li."

Yoshiyuki voiced out everyone's question. "What will happen to the forty-five percent controlling shares, Eriol? We know that the other 10 percent is meant for stockholders and this mansion here in the island will remain as a Li property because Uncle Xenon is dead."

Eriol sighed. "The controlling shares and the limestone site here in the island is not clear, Yoshi."

A knock broke the silence of the room. Everyone looked at the door when Yelan entered.

"Auntie?"

Yelan reached her nephew and gave him an envelope. "That's what Cheng told me about before he died. He told me where he kept that in the library. He instructed me to give it to you today and he would like to ask for forgiveness. That's all he said," as soon as those left her lips, she sat down in the available seat.

Eriol opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter. Everyone could see his look of shock and amazement. He was momentarily stumped before he passed the letter to Touya. "This is legal and binding. It has the same date as the first document." He returned it back to him.

Eriol took a deep breath. He looked at everyone in the room. Each one present is anxious to know the contents of the document. Eriol stared at Sakura and smiled at her briefly.

"April 16, 2001," he started. "To whom it may concern, the Li Mansion and the 1/3 part of Paso de Blas (just for you to know, the island, Paso de Blas, is divide into three parts. The first two parts are owned by the Li's and Hiiragizawa's respectively and the other 1/3 is a government property, meaning for the people), the limestone property, the 45 percent controlling shares of the Li Group of Companies, are inherited by my LEGAL heir…" Eriol stole a glance at everyone. They are all holding their breaths. He continued reading, "…the only living Li MAN, XIAO LANG HIIRAGIZAWA LI."

----Ooo-----

Oh my God, when I checked my mailbox yesterday I thought nobody reviewed and American Beauty is my worst fic!!! But in turned out that I got tons from certain reviewers, that's why I would like to give thanks to **Musette Fujiwara** and **Chibi angelle**! You, guyz, are the best!!

Stay tuned for the next chappie, the last prologue…

Mwahugzzz,

Shajira


End file.
